1. Field
The present disclosure relates to thermoelectric structures, thermoelectric devices, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoelectric conversion refers to energy conversion between heat energy and electrical energy. If current flows into a thermoelectric material, a temperature gradient occurs between both ends of the thermoelectric material, and this effect is referred to as the Peltier effect. A reverse of the Peltier effect is electricity being generated when a temperature difference between both ends of a thermoelectric material occurs, and this effect is referred to as the Seebeck effect.
Various cooling systems that do not need a refrigerant may be implemented by using the Peltier effect. A cooling system using the Peltier effect may be usefully applied to resolve a heating problem that may not be resolved by using a cooling system in the related art (a passive cooling system, a refrigerant gas compressing system, or the like). Thermoelectric cooling technology is an environmentally friendly cooling technology that does not employ refrigerant gas which causes environmental problems. If thermoelectric cooling efficiency is enhanced by developing a highly-efficient thermoelectric cooling material, the thermoelectric cooling technology may be widely applied to general-use cooling areas such as refrigerators, air conditioners, or the like.
Heat generated from a computer, a vehicle engine, or an industrial factory may be converted into electrical energy, by using the Seebeck effect. Thermoelectric power generation using the Seebeck effect may be utilized as a new-generation energy source. Recently, as interest in new energy development, waste energy recovery, and environment protection has increased, interest in a thermoelectric device has also increased.